Glitz meet Phantom
by Frozenjaqulinefrost
Summary: Basically it's a story with my OC in it. Yeah. And she knows Danny's secret. And I'm horrible at making summaries. Grrrr, just read the story, you'll understand.


**A.N**

 **Glitz; Hello Mortals!**

 **Disclaimer: Glitz does not own anything, except herself.**

 **Glitz: They already know that! * Begins to rage and throws an axe at disclaimer***

 **Disclaimer: Ahhhh! * Runs around trying to avoid getting hit***

 **Optimus Prime: * Face Palm ***

 **Disclaimer: She doesn't own Transformers either!**

 **Glitz; Shut up!**

 **Bumblebee; Just start the story already!**

 **Glitz; Fine! * Goes up to computer and presses button and the story starts ***

 **( this will only happen before the story. Only the after parts will have information and not have Glitz or other characters there)**

 **Begin!**

We see a computer open on information about Amity Park. The mouse scrolls down the page, suddenly stopping when it lands on Ghosts. The mouse clicks on the link, and a new page appears, showing a picture of the resident ghost, Phantom. The mouse kept going down the page but stops when it comes upon an image of the Fenton's. The mouse double clicks the picture and the computer zooms in on the son's face. We zoom out and see a girl typing rapidly on a laptop. We hear a horn honk and the girl gets up from the computer and walks away. When she leaves we zoom in on her laptop, showing us the image of Phantom, and the image of Danny side by side.

...

Danny, Sam and Tucker were all sitting in the back of the classroom talking about ghost troubles. All of a sudden the door slammed open and Mr. Lancer walked in.

"We have a new student joining us today. She has just moved here from Canada and I expect you to treat her nicely. You can come in now!"

As these words left his mouth a girl walked into the classroom. She was wearing a purple hoodie, neon green jeggings, blonde hair with blue streaks, and greyish eyes.

"Hi everyone," she said, really enthusiastic, "My name is Glitzia Diamonde, but you can call me Glitter or Glitz, although, nowadays I prefer Glitz."

When she finished talking, Mr. Lancer pointed her to a seat at the back of the room, right next to Danny.

As she walked past Sam, the goth glared at her, almost challenging her to make any moves on Danny. Glitz, noticing this leaned over to her and whispered,

"Don't worry, I won't take your Boyfriend from you."

Sam blushed, but stopped glaring.

Glitz smiled in satisfaction that she hadn't gotten on the Goth's bad side. As soon as she sat down beside Danny, Mr. Lancer started his lesson.

...

At lunch, Danny and his friends were about to sit down at their table when they saw Glitz looking around, wondering were to sit. So being the nice people that they are (most of the time) they waved her over. She beamed and nearly skipped over to their table. She sat down at the table smiling.

Tucker, being the guy that he is was the first to make an introduction.

"Hello beautiful, my name is Tucker. Tucker Foley. That's T.F for too fine."

Danny, being the guy that he is, whacked Tucker upside the head. They turned to Glitz, thinking that she would leave, but, to their surprise, she started laughing. They eventually shrugged it off, and continued the introductions. Sam went next.

"My name is Sam, and I'm an Ultra-recyclo-vegatairien."

Thinking she wouldn't know what it means, Danny opened his mouth to tell her, but, again to their surprise, she held up her hand in said,

"It means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it I know."

For a few minutes they just gaped at her until Sam said,

"I like this girl." which caused Glitz and the others to start laughing again.

Eventually they all calmed down and continued with the introductions.

"Hi," Danny started, "I'm Danny-"

"FENTURD!"

He was abruptly cut off by Dash walking over.

"I got an F on my test today, and you know what that means?"

"That your stupid?"

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped in shock and turned their attention to the girl who had said it, Glitz.

"What did you just call me?" Dash sneered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I offend you? 'Cause really, even if you are a football pro you will never make to college with those grades, making it that you don't get accepted onto any major football teams. Because of this you will be searching and begging people for a job. And then when you get one, well, ever hear the quote 'don't be mean to nerds, you might end up working for one.'?" With that she sat down, whilst Dash was seething with rage.

Angry at what she had said, Dash threw a punch at Glitz, but, to his and everyone else's surprise, she caught it.

"I thought that little speech would have taught you a lesson, but, apparently not." And with that, she punched him, knocking him out.

Everyone in the cafeteria gaped at her.

"What? He'll wake up in a few seconds."

Everyone continued gaping for a few minutes before Mikey started clapping. Soon all of Mikey's friends, along with everyone who had ever been bullied by Dash, were clapping and cheering for her. Blushing, she sat down and turned back to the trio, and immediately started laughing. Even tho the rest of the school had broke out of their stupor, the trio were still gaping.

"You...one hit...knocked out...h-how?!" Tucker stuttered.

"More important question is, why?" Danny said.

"I _really_ like this girl." Sam said.

"Well, for Tucker's question, it wasn't the punch that knocked him out. None of you may have seen it, but I simply pressed a pressure point on Mr. Bully back there. As for Danny's question, I don't like bullies. And thanks for the compliment Sam." Glitter said. They just stared at her for a minute, before going back to their lunch. Danny, annoyed with the silence, opened his mouth to speak, but just as he was about to say something, he gasped, and a blue mist came out of his mouth. He turned towards Glitz, worried that she had noticed, but sighed in relief when he saw she was busy eating. He tapped his friends on their shoulders, getting their attention. When he saw that he had gained their attention, he flashed his eyes green, it had become their secret way of saying, 'I have to go fight a ghost, distract the person who doesn't know for a while.' They nodded, showing that they had understood, and Danny got up and left the cafeteria.

"Where is he going?" Glitz asked, and Sam and Tucker immediately started saying excuse's and reason's why Danny left. However as they where listing the reason's why he left, they failed to notice the smile on Glitz's face like they had confirmed something she already knew.

...

After school, Team Phantom was walking towards the Nasty Burger when Glitz ran up to them.

"Hey guys." She panted.

"Hi Glitz." They replied.

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"To the Nasty Burger."

"What's 'the Nasty Burger'?"

Tucker and Danny stared at her in shock.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO THE NASTY BURGER!" They shouted.

"Uh, no?"

"Alright, this needs to be fixed, right now!" Tucker exclaimed, and he and Danny grabbed a hold of both of her hands and started to drag her to the Nasty Burger.

"Sam! The boys have gone crazy! They are dragging me to someplace called the ' Nasty Burger' which doesn't sound appealing at all by the way but still, SAM DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND HELP ME FOR GOODNESS SAKES!"

"I'm sorry Glitz but I'm afraid I can't."

"SAMMMMMMM!"

...

"This place isn't actually all that bad." Glitz looked around the restaurant while drinking a smoothie.

"Told ya you'd like it!" Tucker said. Glitz glared at him.

"Although that doesn't take away the fact YOU DRAGGED ME HERE AGAINST MY WILL!" She yelled at him.

"Alright! We're sorry!" Tucker and Danny said, "Please don't kill us!"

Glitz glanced over at Sam. "What do you think? Should I let them get away with it?"

Sam looked thoughtful. The boys turned to her as they realized she was their last hope of survival.

"No."

The boys looked horrified. They turned to Glitz, who had a scary look on her face.

"Run."

And with that one word, the boys took off like a shot, Glitz following close behind, Sam laughing as she recorded everything.

 **A.N**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Is this a good first chapter?**

 **I was at first gonna make Glitz come from our dimension but then i decided on this.**

 **Soooooooooooooo is this a good first chapter?**


End file.
